A Shout of Ice and Flames
by HolyCarrot14
Summary: A retired Dragonborn is called into action once again, the Elves are invading, the Empire has disappeared. A mysterious enemy approaches a far away land as they stand on the brink of a world war. Tasked with leading his people through the destruction of their homelands. All while carting a semi-grown-up family around a new, unknown and potentially hostile continent. (Violence)
1. Chapter 1

Tullius bent down, waiting for the final blow. Galmar spoke to Ulfric," let the Dragonborn do it, it would be more worthy of a song." "I quite agree," he turned to lanky twenty-one year old man who had seen too much combat for someone of his age." Dragonborn, you do this," ",Yes, to end this conflict." A dwarven sword was passed over to the Dragonborn, the young man raised it high above his head, the blade came down on the Imperial general, a head rolled onto the floor.

Ulfric decided to quash the Moot, he was made High King of Skyrim, a free realm once again. As they walked to the Blue Palace to sit Ulfric on the throne, the Dragonborn saw a beautiful woman, twenty most likeky, he was enthralled by her. She was former Jarl of Solitude, Elisif was her name, the widow of the former High King Torygg.

Ulfric sat on the throne, he looked at home there. "My first act as High King is to replace the Jarls that have died in battle, Skald the Elder, Leila Law-Maker, Vignar Gray-Mane, and the others, I will place Nevas Water-Walker, the Dragonborn, as Warden of the East, presiding over: The Rift, The Pale, Whiterun, Eastmarch and Winterhold, I name him Stormblade, for his valor and courage in battle."

Nevas married Elisif, and had four children, Torygg, Valencia, Kodlak and Freya, the oldest was fifteen, Valencia was twelve, Kodlak and Freya were twins of eight. Nevas had hidden from them a key fact, they had no idea that he was the Dragonborn, for their own good. But Nevas never spared on expence when it came to their fighting skills, Torygg had finished all of his apprenticeships with the Dark Brotherhood (under orders of Nevas, he was not to go assassinating anyone), with the Companions and the College of Winterhold. Valencia preferred the art of embroidery, sewing and all lady like activities, but she could weild a sword as well as anyone. Kodlak was away a lot with training, he had gone to the Thieves Guild and like Torygg, he was not allowed to go on any missions. Freya was a Mage out and out, she spent hours with Tolfdir (Nevas' advisor and Court Mage) and was mastering the Telekinisis spell, she could also weild a sword, though an axe was her preferred weapon.

 _ **4E 217 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of Sun's Dawn**_

 _ **Whiterun, Dragon's Reach**_

 _ **Nevas Water-Walker**_

The palace was cold when the thirty-seven year old Nord woke up, by force of habit, he went to check on his children. Valencia, Kodlak and Freya were still in bed, Torygg and their ward Derik Stormcloak, the son of Ulfric, were not in bed. Nevas already knew where they were.

Nevas was still getting used to a comfortable bed and cooked food, he was back from Akavir for two weeks now. On that adventure, he had encountered three dragons, all had pledged alligance to him as he was Dovahkiin, slayer of Alduin, the dragons were: Malmalaax, the biggest dragon ever, easily twice the size of Alduin, Wuldneldir, the fastest dragon around and Viingaalnah a bad tempered tank of a dragon. Nevas had taken them out of Akavir and brought them to Skyrim.

After the liberation of Skyrim, the other provinces left the empire, it was an economic disaster for the White-Gold Tower, they had to deal with Thalmor funded pirates in the Abecean sea some raids even coming within sight of the White-Gold Tower. Valenwood and Elswyr had fallen to the militia known as the Warriors of Aldmeris, the ancient continent from where all mer came from. Black Marsh soldiers were on the borders of the South Eastern region of Cyrodiil that had fallen to this milita, the coasts of Hammerfell and High Rock were heavily raided weekly, there were genocides happening in the Sommerset Isles with thousands of Dark Elves and Orcs being murdered. Trading galleys in the Sea of Ghosts were looted and scuttled, leading to a famine on Solsthiem, the Skaal were fleeing their ice fields to take refuge near the Tree Stone, the Dunmer in Raven Rock were leaving by the hundred, those who missed the boat died, the Telvani wizard Neloth was plaqued by waves and waves of Ash Spawn. There were places in Skyrim near the borders where patrols of Thalmor soldiers were stationed. They caught and interrogated all that came near.

The Emperor of Tamriel had it in for Nevas, who had killed his father Emperor Titus Mede II, he had issued a reward for his head, one million septims, and a lordship in some province that the Empire dreamed about controlling. There was an attempt on Nevas' life every year, poison, blade, magic, the dragonborn had seen it all. The Dark Brotherhood had refused as he was the listener. He was also third in line after Derick and Ulfric to the Jagged Crown, Ulfric had announced that after one year of Derick's life, he was a very sickly child and they thought he would not survive. There was also a price on their heads.

Aela shouted at the boys," Derick keep your point up! Torygg, block with your fore arm. Thats it, again." Vilkas the two handed master said," Move around more, yes like that, keep out of the reach of the blade, do anything to avoid the blade. Jump over it, duck under it, side step or when you get to a corner, feint that you are trapped and run up the wall and propell yourself backwards over your assailant." The boys had been taught many skills for sword fighting. The jumping over people was Torygg's personal favourite.

A roar ripped through the silence, it was a dragon a few dragons remained loyal to Alduin even though he was dead. They had survived Nervas' purge of the lands. The dragons were no longer feared by the Dragonborn, he was after all, the most prolific dragon murderer of all time. A red and blue dragon landed in the porch. "Odahviing!, any news from the world?"

"Yes thuri, the continent of Westeros and the continent of Essos are near massive war, like this land. The tension is at an all time high. But thats not all, there is a race of beings in the extreme brom of this land, the deyren kulaan are at play up there beyond this makil vund do iiz," ,"An immense wall of ice, daedric princes at play, damn those infernal things." "You must go, now, a massive host of thalmor troops are ammassing on the Hammerfell border, Dovahkiin, they come from the sea aswell, on giant war galleys, the land is on the verge of total,collapse."

Elisif ran in, Solitude was attacked last night, Morthal six hours ago and Rorikstead two hours ago, they will be here in two hours!" "Calm yourself dear, we mustn't panic..." "They'll kill all of us!" "Odahviing, take my family to Windhelm, get every body to Windhelm. I need to go to Riverwood, Ralof is there."

 **MAL MAL AAX, WULD NEL DIR, VIING AAL NAH, PAAR THUR NAX, DUR NEH VIIR.**

All of the dragons came,"spread the word, everyone is to get to Windhelm, NOW!" The dragons flew to the east. In the stables, all the horses were gone, the city was deserted, the populace was well down the road, well ahead of the Thalmor advance companies. Shadowmere stood on the wrekage of an old watchtower, Nevas mounted him and sprinted down the road to Riverwood, arrows landed just behind him, he reached Riverwood in fifteen minutes, he urged everyone through Helgen, and Ivarstead, they joined the column from The Rift as they passed Kynesgrove. Behind them was a huge plume of smoke.

Windhelm was the base of the fleet of Skyrim, and many more big civilian ships besides. The entire fleet was already half way out to sea. Nevas crammed as many people as he could onto the boats, he, himself joined some soldiers on the Kateriah with some members of the Theives Guild. The Thalmor advance parties smashed through the gates, they loaded their fire arrows and charged up their fire spells. In a final show of desperation, Nevas shouted, **FUS RO DAH** , the sails went taunt, the ship lurched forward, Captain Wayfinder took the wheel. The archers onboard returned fire, the members of the Dawnguard fired at the elven archers on the docks, the light elven armour stood no chance of stopping the fully enchanted crossbow.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 _ **The Kateriah**_

 _ **Nevas**_

The Kateriah had rejoined the fleet near Volkihar and to their suprise a fleet of Dunmer, a fleet of Redguards, and fleets of Khajiit, Argonians, Bosmer, Orcs and The Skaal. There was also a strangely familiar man amongst the Raven Rock boats, Nevas knew him, he had been part of Nevas' own conscious for nine years,"Miraak," whispered the Last Dragonborn, Miraak had left Nevas' conscious years ago, he had created a new body, move into it and became the Dragonborn's mentor in the art of the Thu'um, the Greybeards had condemned Nevas for blasphemy and had cast him out of High Hrothgar.

"Ahnok Dovahkiin, nii fon mu los ko bit do ahkon voth faal Geinfahliil Suleyksejun" "Do you mean that the Thalmor have attacked Solsthiem aswell?" "Yes Dragonborn, that is exactly what I mean, the Dominion have completely severed our trade links and so we have been running low on food for the past two years, hundreds have died." "Did Neloth come?" "Yes he is on an Akaviri junk, going to a place called Sotheryos, they plan to burn the forest and live there till the Empire and the Dominion have finished with Akavir, the Atmorans actually stopped in Raven Rock for two days, they dropped off some food and took some seeds, then they were off again." " The Emperor has been left to the Dominion." " No, he left last year and sailed East, with twenty legions and all the civilians in Cyrodiil, he has left no one in the White-Gold Tower, the land of Cyrodiil is completely empty."

The fleets sailed East for seven months, they sailed past the north of Essos, most of the civilians left and settled on the coasts. The armed portion of the fleet were to stay with the Warden of Skyrim, Derick was too young to rule so Nevas ruled in his place. Tragedy struck in The Narrow Sea, the boat that Derick was travelling on, was sunk, all lives were lost, the fleet went into mourning, they flew black sails.

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of Hearth Fire 4E 217**_

 _ **Coast of Westeros**_

 _ **Nevas**_

They came across the coast late last night, it was dark so the landing was put off till morning. Nevas was the first to step onto the shore, Elisif was next and their children. Nevas found a road, he sent the army back to the ships. He took his housecarls, Valdimar, Lydia, Iona, Calder, Agris, Gregor, Rayya and Erik the Slayer. He also took Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Athis, Agmaer, Miraak ,Tolfdir, Colette Marence and Neloth. They were all horsed and well armed. The group followed the road south.

* * *

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **of Hearth Fire**_

 _ **Winterfell**_

 _ **Eddard Stark**_

The Lord of Winterfell was in the Godswood, he was cleaning Ice, he had used it to kill a deserter from the Night's Watch, his children had gotten direwolf pups, one for each of the children even his illegitimate son, Jon Snow. His Lady wife came to him," Jon Arryn is dead, poison apparently, the King will be here in a month with the entire royal court." "What does he want," "It doesn't say, Ned, the King's Hands are dropping like flies." "I know, it is as if there is a curse on that job."

Maester Luwin was teaching Bran letters, Ned could hear him babbling away to Bran. The Maester was a good advisor and had always been. As Ned sat down, Ser Roderik Cassel came to him," My Lord there is a company of warriors at the main gate they say that they are from Tamy real a land called Skyrim I think," Ned had heard of the warriors of Skyrim and how they never balk in battle, they could be useful to him," Let them in Ser Roderik, I shall speak to them in the courtyard.

Ned walked out, he saw men and women, dressed in strange armour, their leader wore a black armour with some patches of red. Ned spoke to the strange people," Welcome to Westeros friends, I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, I welcome you into my city,"

the leader of the strange group," Thank you My Lord, I am Nevas Water-Walker, or Walks-on-Water to the Argonians, we come to Westeros to see to a Trading agreement, I must speak to you in private, now." "Yes, right this way."

Eddard took the man Nevas Water-Walker, to his bedroom, he locked the door." Lord Eddard, there is a war brewing here, not just a war of Westeros, but a world war, with all the races, men, mer, beastial, and the Others." "The Others are just a myth," ," My source says otherwise, and I would trust him with my life and the lives of my wife and children." "You speak truth, a man does not lightly say that." "I am now pledged to you my lord, you have my sword, my shield and my voice and those of my followers."

The group of Nevas were given leave to explore the city. Ned had ordered a feast to be prepared in their honour. Nevas was seated on the dais, as were Elisif, Torygg, Valencia, Kodlak and Freya. Jon Snow was sitting down at the end of the hall, Nevas asked," Who is that?" Ned replied," That is my bastard son Jon Snow," ", Hey, boy!" Jon looked up, clearly surprised that this man was summoning him. "Yes?" "Come here, and eat with the rest of us." "Would you not be insulted?" "Of course not boy, I have eaten with the sort of people that would make you cringe"

Nevas told them of his many battles with dragons, monsters and people. He told them of the Aldmeris Dominion and the Thalmor. When Nevas got onto the subject of dragons, Arya stated," Dragons don't exist any more, they all died one hundred years ago, everyone knows that..." "Arya!" scolded Septa Mordane,"Yes, in Westeros they are but in Skyrim no, the dragons of Skyrim are still there, they are smarter than Westrosi dragons and far more dangerous. I was injured by the beasts more than once and encountered the oldest and most dangerous dragon Alduin. He was as big as a house and as black as night."

The next morning was interesting to say the least, Torygg was sparring with Robb and Jon. Valencia was sewing with Sansa, Kodlak and Freya were talking with Arya, they were inseparable. The King was his sons and daughter and that Lannister woman who had the tenacity to call herself a queen. She was going to plant some spies no doubt about it." "I'll see what I can do"

Later on, Aela decided to teach the Stark children a bit of archery, Sansa refused politely as it was not a lady-like activity, to the annoyance of Septa Mordane, Valencia coaxed Sansa in to giving it a shot. Arya jumped at the chance to show her eagle-eye with the bows that looked skinnier and easier to draw, she had tried with a Westrosi longbow but had a truly devastating fail.

Bran went first with a small Elven bow, with a glass circle with a small red dot painted on it. He missed on the first shot," Pull it back to your ear and aim slightly higher than where you want to hit, and use the sights." Bran got the dummy in the thigh, then, with an expression of pure determination, launched the arrow straight into the dummy's heart. Rickon went with a small crossbow. He got the dummy in the abdomen, then Robb took up one of the strongest bows in the known world, the Dragonbone longbow, a weapon of Nevas' own design, the one that he used when in an archery battle.

The first arrow landed at the feet of the dummy. The next went past its head. He drew the bow back to his ear and looked through the sights, he brought the bow up a fraction. Nevas pushed on the lower arm of the bow, when Robb shot, the arrow went straight through the dummy's face. Jon took up a huge Daedric longbow, another of Nevas' more successful concoctions. The man really was a pioneer, but far, far behind the skill of those mythical smiths in the legends of the place called Earth. He drew the arrow back in a split second, loosed and drew again, loosed, again and loosed. The dummy was a literal pin cushion, Jon's arrows went through the eyes and one into the heart.

Sansa drew back an iron arrow in a hunting bow, she pulled back well passed her ear and aimed up at the wall. She loosed. The arrow went over the dummy, hit the wall of a tower and ricocheted the arrow was screaming at her head. A crossbow shaft hit the arrow, the arrow's shaft split in two, and fell harmlessly to the floor. Sansa looked to see who had saved her. She saw a nervous looking Torygg, she ran to him and planted a kiss on his cheek." Thank you, you have saved my life, I am in your debt." "Well... i...it was nothing really." The young prince of Skyrim blushed very slightly, most did not see it, but to Nevas' eagle-eyes, it was as apparent as the nose on Lord Eddard's face.

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **Frostfall 4E 217**_

 _ **Winterfell**_

 _ **Nevas Water-Walker**_

The king was here, the first words he had said to Ned was," You look fat!" He didn't so much as glimpse the young (ish) High King of Skyrim or his family. The king had gone straight to the crypts much to the annoyance of the Queen Cersei Lannister. The king's hair was as black as Alduin's scales, and by the looks of it, his seed would prove the stronger. The Myths of places like had special mages called 'dokdoors' in Europe and America had a special name for that 'Jen ektics' according to legend. Maybe, but the King's children all had Lannister blonde hair. He had seen something like that in Skyrim, but Nevas' own children were born with his eyes, the eyes were his and one other group. Being the Dragonborn, he had a few dragon-ish traits, one was that his spine was clearly visible as it protruded from his back like spines, or they were just abnormally large, another was his eyes, he had the blue eyes of a dragon of the same class of Alduin himself, a deep sea blue up close but from afar, a leafy green.

In the training area, Robb Stark was fighting Prince Joffery. The spoilt prince had insisted on using live steel, as he wanted to 'test out' Lion's Paw. Robb didn't want to hit the prince as Joffery would destroy something of value or scream to the high heavens. The prince flicked Robb's sword out of his hand, reluctantly, Robb said,"I Yeild." The prince shouted," All right, whose next?" Torygg stepped forward," I'll go." "You? You Skyrim people insult your prince by sending a low born mercenary's son to fight my royal self," ," Scared are you Joff?" "How dare you refer to me like that, I am a prince, heir to the Iron Throne." "If your so good, fight me!"

Joffery swung at Torygg's head, the Son of Skyrim ducked under the blow and tumbled to the left. Joffery, with two hands swung the sword on to Torygg's sword, it would have shattered the sword and killed Torygg, but, the young prince ( for thats what he was after Derick's death.) had an Akaviri long katana, the strongest steel in the entire known world. Joffery's sword bounced off the katana, Torygg wheeled the sword in a circle above his head and then as he brought the sword down , Joffery swung at his stomach, the sword went deep, it came out the other side, Joffery grinned a mad grin, Sansa screamed, Joffery smiled at the crowd," That is what happens to people who defy the royalty, he swung the sword down and planted it in Torygg's intestines. But the son of the Dragonborn was not dead yet, he casted a Grand Healing spell and as Joffery laughed demonicly, Torygg rose behind him.

Torygg tapped the prince on the shoulder,"You really are stupid you know Joff, you really thought that you had gotten rid of me? Well, have I got news for you," the prince had gone white, he had just killed the lowborn, he had skewered him and felt his life blood flow from him, he turned around, and got a punch in the jaw, he spat blood, the lowborn swordsman was immensly strong, he threw up."You dare hit a royal prince, you dare humiliate him in front of his subjects you are, YOU ARE DEAD, DOG kill him. The Hound's sword came crashing down. The boy Torygg's father had broken the Hound's arm, leg and fingers. "You will not touch my son boy!"

The feast was uneasy, the king had shouted at Joffery for an entire hour, for killing someone, and then trying to kill them again. He had been about to strike Joffery, but the bitch of a Queen stopped him. The prince came to the feast with an orange bruise on his jaw. Ned Stark was chatting to the King, but the High King of Skyrim, the Dragonborn, was in amongst the rabble. He sat near Jon Snow, and a man in a black cloak. Jon had decided to join the Night's Watch. Nevas had said that he should do some valiant work even if it went unnoticed. Unbeknown to everyone, but Nevas Water-Walker was actually a descendant of Brandon the Shipwright, who had sailed to the West and never come back. Though, he sailed into Vvardenfell in the Second Era, he had loved Tamriel so much that he converted to the worship of the Eight as Talos wasn't even born. In that decicion, he had to denounce all ties to the worship of the Old Gods of Westeros, in that, he had annulled his marriage and was free to marry again. He had married in Skyrim and had a son that was Nevas's ancestor.

Nevas felt strangely at home in Winterfell, since the moment he had come in through the gates. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by Maester Luwin,"There was a raven for you, in a language unknown to me, its in the Library." "Thank you Maester." Nevas walked up the stairs to the Library. He opened the door and there was the raven. Nevas looked at the letter, it was in Dwarven," Sorine."

The letter said:

 _Dragonborn, High King,_

 _I am happy to report that project Skyhammer, has been a success. We have extracted the Dwemer technology from the strange vessel on Solsthiem, it was indeed a Dwemer flying ship. We have spent the last month on the project, we had to raid a town called,'_ _ **The Dreadfort**_ _,' and we took steel, iron and coal, we also stole a war-galley. We have fitted it with the Dwemer tech and the experiment failed, we had to raid a town called,'_ _ **Karhold**_ _,' and took many materials. The second time, the galley, we called it The Skyhammer, floated forty feet up, but the engines blew and so we had to repair the hull that had sustained heavy fire and blast damage, we then raided,'_ _ **Widow's Watch, White Harbour**_ _'and'_ _ **Last Hearth**_ _,' for the wood and metals. We raided each town's armory and melted down the weapons, we then powered the engines with Atherium shards and soul gems. The Skyhammer worked like a charm and will be ready for action in another six weeks._

 _Sorine Jurard_

The Skyhammer had been a project undertaken by the Grand Council of Morrowind and The Dragonborn. It was now in action and would be ready for what ever this continent had to throw at it. Nevas walked back to the feast, he encountered Miraak," Faal Lok tu project lost pruntaas!" Miraak had funded the excavation and the extermination of the Rieklings at the site, he said," No, Really? This is like one of those legends of 'Earth' the men there were masters of the air, sea and land, but that is just legend, now we have something that can fly without being a bird or dragon." "I know, its amazing, it should be ready in six weeks, or so Sorine says."

* * *

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **Frostfall 4E 217**_

 _ **Winterfell**_

 _ **Nevas Water-Walker**_

The king was departing, as was Lord Stark, the new Hand of the King, Sansa, Arya but not Bran. The day before, Nevas had been walking in the Godswood, when he saw Bran get pulled into the Broken Tower. He had ran to the foot of the tower to see Bran pushed out of the window.

 **TIID KO UL**

Time had slowed right down to almost a stand still, Bran was falling towards Nevas. Nevas reached up to catch him, Bran's head dashed against the wall, and his back seemed to break. Nevas caught him and shouted:

 **WULD NAH KEST**

Nevas kicked open the door, there was no one in the castle save some servants. Nevas sprinted to the corridor where the Maester's chambers were, the door was locked,

 **FUS RO DAH**

The door flew off the hinges, Nevas kicked open the Maester's door, and laid Bran on the table very carefully. Maester Luwin had happened to be in a conversation with the Mages from the College. The eighty five year old Tolfdir had reacted the fastest, he cast Fast Healing on Bran, Colette came to the table with a bucket full of healing, stamina and magika potions. She cast Close Wounds and then Grand Healing and then finally, healing hands. She drank a bottle of Ultimate Magika Potion and continued to work.

Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn had spent the night outside the Maester's chambers with Nevas. Finally at three in the morning, Maester Luwin came out and said," Bran will live ,but, he will have to learn to walk again, it may take one year it may take ten, we cannot say, but he will run and walk again, that is certain." Ned breathed a sigh of relief and Catelyn wept tears of joy.

Torygg and Kodlak stayed as wards to the Starks and Freya and Valencia came with Nevas, Elisif also stayed to tend to the running of the North. Nevas had left early on Shadowmere and taken a route to the Wolf'swood, for no apparent reason, he had said that he would see them in King's Landing. He had ridden out with Tolfidir and Brelyna Maryon, two of the Mages that had stayed loyal to the Arch-Mage when Nirya staged a coup with Phinis Gestor, Nelcar, Sybele Stentor and some other mages around Skyrim, she also had the back up of the Mages Guild when it was reinstated.

Nevas arrived at a clearing, Malmalaax and Wuldneldir were waiting. Tolfdir and Brelyna mounted Malmalaax and Nevas mounted Wuldneldir, Nevas was off in a shot as Wuldneldir was the fastest dragon alive. Malmalaax followed.

Nevas landed in the camp of Tamrielic soldiers. He went straight to the waterfront where a long jetty had been constructed. At the end of the jetty, there was a huge war-galley that was one-hundred and fifty feet long and thirty feet wide with a main mast of seventy feet. There were dwarven pipes sticking out of the side of the ship, they ran along the sides of the hull and were connected to a huge engine on the stern. The ship flew when rockets on the sides and hull fired and raised the ship up, rockets on the back propelled it forward and rockets on the bow and on the rails steered it in the air, it had a rudder and sails as a normal ship would too.

Nevas walked out to the ship. He heard Sorine on the deck shouting," Put that scorpion on the mast platform, yes all the way up there, you put two explosive scorpions on the bow, take off the wheels and bolt it down, melt the wheels, we need more steel for arms and armour, Counciler Arano, please tell your soldiers to place the catapults along the sides at five feet apart, thank you, you...!" "Ah Sorine, you seem to have everything in order, and where might I ask, did you get the Scorpions?" "We raided a town called Longbow Hall and some villages along the coasts of the Vale, we also raided all the villages and towns all the way up the Trident and the Blue, Red and Green Forks all the way up to the Twins and as far west as Riverrun, but we didn't raid that city, as you ordered, we also raided the walls of King's Landing as you requested." "Good and is that another ship for project Skyhammer?" Yes, its fully opperational and its small and fast, it has a cloaking spell on it right now. We cut some doors into the bow of this ship and made a dock big enough to house two of them as, this ship is under a compact spell that the dwemer used, the real length of this ship is three hundred feet long and ninty feet wide, it should be big enough to house two thousand troops." "Good, thats good."

Malmalaax arrived. Tolfdir and Berlyna went to the ships. They set to work straight away. Tolfdir lifted some dwarven balista crossbows on-board with Telekinisis and Berlyna lifted some dwemer cannons into the sides. Everyone stood back as the Skyhammer loaded the two smaller flying ships into itself, the two ships were called 'Warbear' and 'Stormcloak' after the Dragonborn's friend and that friends son that had both perished due to the Thalmor.

The fleet was mobilised and the entire Tamrielic army moved out leaving no trace of themselves. The Skyhammer took to the skies and flew well out to sea, the fleet followed with Captain Wayfinder at the flag ship, the Kateriah. When the fleet were out of sight of the Westrosi coast, they headed south, keeping well away from the coast. The Skyhammer took down its masts and the crew pulled a ridged shell over the top." Its so we can move fast," answered Sorine when Nevas asked her. The wheelhouse fit into an opening in the shell and a protective and aerodynamic glass pane went over it, the wheel sunk into the floor and a panel of dwemer buttons, joy-sticks and dials came forward out of the wall. Seats came out of the floor. " The dwemer really were amazing weren't they?" "They were." The engines roared and the Skyhammer shot forward like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

 **Author's Comments: This is my first fic so please have mercy. The story may be a bit iffy here and there but I'm in the process of fixing it up so patience. So thats that for the second chapter. See ya next time.**

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Evening Star 4E 217**_

 _ **King's Landing**_

 _ **Eddard Stark**_

They had been in the city for a week now and the weird things just kept rolling in. Just the day before, Nevas had s come in with a lackwit assassin that he said was brought down by someone in his employment, he claimed that the lackwit had been sent to kill Bran. And sure enough, the lackwit admitted it and to everyones surprise, Joffery stomped out. Lady Catelyn had taken Tyrion Lannister hostage and was on her way to the Vale, or so said one of Nevas' spies, Varys was taken aback with how much the Skyrinian knew, in contrast to Varys' 'little birds' and 'spiders', Nevas' spies were known as Skyrim's Worms, Nevas had said a strange thing to that remark, he had said, 'they are Wyrms yes' and so the spies came to be known as Water Wyrms.

Another strange thing was that all of Robert's bastards were raven haired,' as black haired as Alduin's scales,' as Nevas liked to say, but he never said who this Alduin person was, or how he had scales. Ned had spent a lot of time with Robert's baseborn offspring to see that there was something queer about Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella, who had golden-blonde hair or as Nevas said,'Lannister locks.' Queen Cersei and Robert had made a child, it was still born,'and it had black hair,' pointed out Nevas.

Nevas had gone into the city tonight, despite what Joffery said about Nevas whoring and drinking, Ned knew that a man with such a comely wife and four children would spend even a minute with a whore. Nevas never drank ale, he only ever drank an alcholic drink at parties and celebrations, and even then he never drank more than three small goblets. He did drink a very light 'mead' thing that was a drink in Tamriel, but you would have to drink a Red Keep full of that stuff to get even a small bit tipsy. Most of the time, Nevas just drank water.

Nevas was only a few years younger than Ned but he looked at least only thirty, or less. Grand Maester Pycelle had been so intrigued by the strangeness of Nevas, that he published a report on him. The queen hated his guts and was always looking at him behind his back. This, Nevas was well aware of.

Today, Ned was going to see Robert's newest bastard, Nevas had been made a knight for demonstrating his skills in battle in the Hand's Tourney. Nevas was on his day off, and he had dissappeared from even Varys, the eunuch had spoken to Nevas about something and left truly shaken.

The babe was as black haired as all of the rest of Robert's baseborn offspring, as usuall. Ned had instructed Varys to get a book of heraldry and ancestry. The book, according to Varys was on its way and would be in the Hand's Tower by tomorrow. But the more pressing matter was still in full swing.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of Evening Star**_

 _ **King's Landing**_

 _ **Ser Nevas Water-Walker( Drakefyre)**_

He had taken a new name to be known by,'Ser Nevas Drakefyre', he thought,'has a nice ring to it.' He was on his way back from a brothel where one of Robert's bastards was, black hair, they all had black hair, Nevas had seen seven today and all of them had black hair. Nevas had stopped by a smithy where one of the bastards worked. He had purchased a helm shaped like a dragon head, with horns and teeth. He would change the metal to Daedric later, for now, he was on a mission. As he rounded a corner, he heard Ned's voice, he was speaking to Jory Cassel, a friend of his. He decided to go closer, to see if he could get any where with the mystery of the 'Lannister Locks'.

On that particular day, Nevas happened to be wearing his old Nightingale Armour. He had rejected Nocturnal's offer to be super-powerful but serve her forever. He had rejected her and so she destroyed all of the theive's luck, at the point of desperation, Talos stepped in, he had become the patron God of Theives on one condition, that the theives donate one tenth of their stealings to Talos priests. So now there were nine Nightingales, one for each of the divines, Nevas was the Dragon of Akatosh, the Grand-Master of all theives in Tamriel.

Nevas went invisible, he climbed onto the roof of the brothel. He was then distracted by a thought about the'Baratheon' children, they had blonde hair, but not just any common blonde hair, they had hair of," Beaten gold," the father _**HAD**_ to be a Lannister, but which one, it wouldn't be Tyrion, he was not the type, not Lancel. Kevan's son, he had the wrong shade of blonde. Then Jaime Lannister appeared, with some farmilliar looking soldiers," Legionaires," the Lannisters were allied with the Empire!

Jaime and his band of Imperials attacked Ned. Nevas drew Wuuthrad and jumped off the roof. The spearhead on top of the axe shore through the Imperial steel as if it were cloth. The Battle Rage was coming to Nevas. He was too fast for them, the axe bit through necks, torsoes and limbs, heads were rolling. The Kingslayer charged at Nevas, he shouted," Your bitch of a wife stole my brother, that bitch Catelyn will be dead before the moon has turned." Jaime swung at Nevas' chest, then at his legs, then Jaime lunged for the Dragonborn's heart, Wuuthrad crashed onto the golden sword and cut it clean in two.

Jaime ran, he could not best his foe with no sword, he was not sure if he could even defeat this foe at all. Nevas turned to Ned, a dead horse lay across his legs. Nevas threw the horse corpse aside and used a healing spell on Ned, the wound on his leg healed. Jory lay just to the right of Ned,

Jory's soul had been captured in a soul gem. Nevas was farmilliar with the art of ressurection. He cast _Soul Trap_ on Jory's corpse and then muttered a few Daedric words, Jory spluttered back to life. After Nevas had ressurected all of Ned's men, he told them to go back to the keep. They did.

Nevas saw that Ned was loosing blood, he knew that he was too slow to get to the keep in time to save Ned. He knew that the populace would freak out if they saw a dragon. So he opted for the dragon that was the fastest and kept an invisibility cloak around him always.

 **WULD NEL DIR**

The dragon landed on the roof and was invisible, as usuall. Nevas strung Ned's body across the dragon's back and they flew to the keep. They landed in the court yard that was empty, and Nevas sprinted with the lifeless body of Ned in his arms. He healed the wounds again with _Grand Healing_ and made Ned drink three bottles of Ultimate Health Potion. That saved Ned's life.

 ** _A WEEK LATER_**

 ** _9_ _th_ _Evening Star_**

 _ **Nevas Water-Walker**_

The king had left on a hunting trip, leaving Eddard in charge. That was a week ago now. Smallfolk had come to Ned to tell about some giant soldier pillaging and murdering. Ned had sent the Lightning Lord Beric Dondarrion to get the Mountain, Gregor Clegane's head. Nevas had sent Etienne Rarnis with them. And that was two days ago. Last night, while Ned spoke to Cersei, Nevas spoke to Miraak," Miraak, I'm sending you to spy on this Danaerys Targaryen, she has married a Dothraki Warlord called Drogo and there is a hole in her inner circle for a new advisor, save her life or something to gain their trust and respect. Go now, Wuldneldir is waiting for you."

Erik the Slayer was in Ned's bed chamber, on guard duty. He was honing the giant Daedric greatsword that Nevas had given him long ago, Nevas told him," Erik, I'm sending you to the Wall with four thousand troops and nine-hundred ships, tell the Lord Commander that you have come to help maintain the Wall, and give this Dragonbone longsword to Jon Snow and tell him that he will need it soon, and say its from me, and that I say 'good luck'." " Yes my High King!" " Not here, I may have shaken off Varys but some of the Queen's spies are still here." " Okay Nevas, good luck, longsword."

Later on that night, Nevas woke to hear the bells of the city's septs. Had the King returned? Already? He rose and he caught a whif of some smell, he donned his Dragon Armour and put the Jagged Crown onto his head unconciously. He strapped his Dragonbone Greatsword, 'Dawnlight' to his back and casted _Candlelight._ He carefully opened the door, there were bodies on the floor, the King was dead, the Queen was attacking Ned Stark's men.

A gold cloak charged at Nevas, who blocked and disarmed the man. The dragonbord lopped off the gold cloak's head and ran down the hall. He found Syrio Forrel fighting Ser Meryn Trant. Nevas drew his crossbow and fitted an explosive bolt into the bow. He shot the Kingsguard right in the neck and blew off his head. Nevas threw a longsword to Syrio," Get the girl and get the fuck out of here, I'll get the rest." The Braavosi got Arya and ran down to Maegor's tunnels.

Nevas carefully went up the stairs to Ned's chambers, he saw two Redoran Guard soldiers dead on the ground, they had their heads hewn off even as they lay dead, there was no chance of ressurecting them. Around them were the bodies of twenty-six Lannister soldiers. Nevas shouted,

 **FUS RO DAH**

The doors flew off the hinges and Nevas walked in. Ned was tied up and unconsious, Nevas ran to him. Ser Boros stepped behind the Dragonborn and hit him with a cludgeon, Nevas was knocked out. The last thing he heard was the Queen," Put the High King in the Black Cells, and leave him to rot." Nevas blacked out, he didn't dream, he was totally engulfed in black.

* * *

 ** _A WEEK LATER_**

 ** _17_ _th_ _Evening Star_**

 _ **Winterfell**_

 _ **Torygg (Drakefyre)**_

Lady had been escorted back to Winterfell. The soldier Miraak had smuggled her out of the Queen's justice, Nymeria had run off into the woods. Fat Tom had escorted the Direwolf back up North, he was safe from the Queen for now.

Upon hearing the news that Lord Eddard and High King Walker, who Robb had no idea who he was, he immediatly summoned Maester Luwin to summon all the bannermen of House Stark. "And who is this 'High King Walker' Maester?" "Well Robb, I'd think you'd better ask young Torygg here." "Well Torygg, who is this High King?"

"He's my father, Robb, the soldier that was in the service of your Lord Father, he is actually High King Drakefyre now, though I suspest that he will change the name soon."

"You father is a KING! How come you never told me this?"

"I cannot say, he has with held secrets from me and my siblings for as long as I can remember."

Bran came in on Hodor's back. For at least a few years, he would be stuck that way. "Thank you Torygg, for catching that assassin in my bedchamber for me, My Lady Mother and I could have died." "Well, he was kind of obvious, I thank the nine that I came in when I did, else who in Oblivion knows what would have happened."

The Maester came in again," I have called all the banners, where shall we meet them?" " We shall meet them near Moat Callin, we need to prepare for war if it is nessicary, and I think it may." "Very good, I shall tell the men and the soldiers of Tamriel." " Yes, do that Luwin, Torygg, will you come to war with me?" "They have my father so I shall, Kodlak shall stay with Bran as a companion and because he is too young for war."

Kodlak was used to this, he was younger than Freya by half an hour, so he was the youngest Drakefyre, Freya would inherit Skyrim before him, but he had made his peace with that and decided that he didn't want to rule. He watched as Torygg geared up for war, he watched as Torygg mounted his steed called 'Akatosh' Kodlak walked over to him," Here brother," Kodlak handed Torygg an Amulet of Talos," Be safe, Mother shall run the city with Maester Luwin till Lady Catelyn comes back."

The army moved out, after two hours, they disappeared, they were gone to death, and many of them would never see the snowy North ever again. The mood was sullen in Winterfell, only a handfull of guards were left to guard the city. Bran held back tears, Kodlak could hardly blame him, most of his family were now gone and he was uncertain to weither they'd ever return to Winterfell.

 ** _29_ _th_ _Evening Star_**

 _ **King's Landing**_

 _ **The Black Cells**_

 _ **Nevas Water-Walker**_

He woke with a sudden jolt, or he thought he did, it was too dark to tell. He had been reliving the battle with Harkon's forces in Solitude thirteen years ago, he had seen the vampires tear through innocents like a hot blade. They slaughtered, and pillaged and ate all mortals they found. The battle went horribly wrong for the vampires when the Dawnguard slew the two secondary leaders leaving room for Serana and Nevas to slip through. Auriel's bow had destroyed Harkon and the smell of his burning rotten flesh was still etched in the mind of Nevas,

He had had enough of this Black Cell, he got up. He ran his finger along the walls to see where the door was. He found it. He stood back and concentrated. He first shouted

 **MUL QAH DIIV**

Glowing armour shone through the darkness, he stood back to the back wall, he concentrated all of his energy on this one shout.

 **FUS RO DAH**

Nevas vaulted over the twisted remains of the barred door. He headed along a corridor, using Clairvoyance to show the way. He opened a door, it was torch lit. There was a greatsword on a rack on the wall, it was Ice, Nevas took it, he found the chest with all of his own stuff so he could battle the guards when they tried to excecute Eddard. Nevas continued, he came across another door, it was hidden from the main corridor and the hinges seemed to be old and dusty. Nevas opened it. Inside was a huge pile of weapons made of Valyrian steel. Nevas took it all. He put a spell of Compactness on it and the swords fitted quite nicely into his rucksack, he picked up an oaken sheild with an emblem of a three headed dragon. Nevas walked on. He came to a ladder, he decended, his foot touched the water. There was a small row boat down at the bottom, Nevas took it and rowed out of the cave.

He was blinded by the sun, when his eyes became accustomed to the glare, he saw that he was near the port. There was a ship coming towards him, when it came closer, Nevas saw that it was the Stormcloak, one of his own ships. Gjallund Salt-Sage was at the helm." Hail High King, can I be of service to your royal self?" "You can be of more help if you shut up, now take me to the city."

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **Evening Star 4E 217**_

 _ **King's Landing**_

 _ **Flea Bottom**_

 _ **Arya Stark**_

Syrion had gone down to the port to see if he could charter a ship to take them up North. Freya had sent Syrio to look for ships called'The Skyhammer', or 'the War Bear' or the 'Stormcloak' she had said that they were her father's boats and that they would take them up north to Winterfell. Freya herself had gone scavenging up on Visenya's hill and would not be back for at least an hour. They had left Arya to keep their spot as many smallfolk flooded into the city.

At noon, she saw a mob shouting and boo-ing on their way up to the Baelor's Sept. They were shouting", Death to the traitor!" and," DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!," Freya and Syrio were tailing the group. Arya followed. They arrived at the Sept and Arya climbed up on the statue of Baelor. They took her father to the steps of the steps, the slimy piece of shit Joffery was there, smiling smugly. Sansa stood beside the bitch queen Cersei.

Joffery motioned for the crowd to settle. A man in black slipped up next to the statue, but Arya didn't notice him. Joffery declared," Citizens of King's Landing, I bring before you the traitorous Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North! He conspired against my royal father, to have House Baratheon ousted from the Iron Throne, he schemed along with several other figures, ones such as the unassuming knight, Ser Drakefyre, a man of humble origins from the far off lands known as Skyrim. He was insignificant to us at first but he held a secret from us, that he was the High King of Skyrim, and he wanted to place an ally on the Iron Throne, he spoke his plans to Lord Eddard, who agreed. My friends, we are not without allies ourselves. There is an army of Imperial soldiers stationed at Casterly Rock, who have allied themselves with us to eradicate the conspirators."

Joffery paused for effect, the mob screamed," DEATH! DEATH TO THE HIGH KING!."Joffery said," My betrothed, Sansa and my Queen Mother have begged me to send him to the Wall where he may serve the realm in excile and hold no lands or titles." The King looked over to the Queen and Sansa, Sansa smiled sadly. Joffery continued," But they have women's hearts, and I say that he should be excecuted, Ser Illyn! Bring me his head." Sansa screamed, Varys ran to the king to try and stop him. Illyn Payne rose a greatsword above Eddard's head, it was not Ice as planned oringinally.

Ser Illyn brought the sword up above his head. He stopped, the sword dropped," Ser Illyn," shouted the boy King," I commanded you to kill the bastard!" Ser Illyn turned to face the king, there was a strange arrow in the side of his neck. He collapsed. As if by divine intervention, Ned was saved for now. A huge ship appeared out of nowhere. Arya could just see the name," Skyhammer," she murmured. Yoren yanked her down as an arrow from a gold cloak found Baelor's leg. Yoren grabbed her and Freya, Syrio was waiting for them at a corner," Girl, we must part ways for now, I will see you in this 'Winterfell' of yours, and _Fear cuts deeper than swords,_ " the Braavosi ran along an alleyway. Yoren started to hack Freya's hair off.

* * *

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **Evening Star**_

 _ **King's Landing**_

 _ **Baelor's Sept**_

 _ **Nevas**_

Nevas hooked himself to the giant winch on the deck of the Skyhammer. He put Ice on his back and held Dawnlight in his hand. He ran to the side and jumped. He screamed down, the chord slowed him. Hails of arrows rained down upon the gold cloaks.' Thank the Nine for making the Dwemer, we would be dead without them.' The flying ship was stationed above the towers. There were gold cloak archers on top of the towers. A barrel of Wildfire slammed into the Sept. The steps were set alight with a green flame.

Nevas reached the ground. He cut Ned free and gave him Ice." We can't get up with the archers on the towers, attach the cable to something big and heavy." "The statue of Baelor!" Nevas hooked the statue to the cable and the winch ripped it up. The ship swung, the statue slammed into one of the towers, it took a chunk out of it. The tower collapsed on the second hit, the second tower was burning with green fire the third was peppered with arrows and the forth was abandoned.

Nevas hooked Ned to the cable. Ned was whisked up, the Hound took out a club. The cable was dropped to the ground. Nevas hooked up and was taken up, but not before the Hound landed a blow on the back of his head. Nevas was knocked unconsious. He was hoisted up and Colette saw to him at once.

 _Nevas was in a strange land, there were statues of the Nine all over. There were people there, all of them were Imperials. A man walked up to him. He had an hour glass in one hand. He looked so farmilliar, but Nevas could not place him. There was a strange Aura about this man. On closer inspection, the man had sea blue eyes, the same colour as Nevas' own eyes._

 _Then it hit him."Father, can it really be you." The man smiled," Yes Nevas, it is I, I have watched you since I left you." "You died, of a Thalmor arrow, you were shot in the chest," "Aye, I was, those selfish bastards had no idea." "What?" "My son, Say my name," "Shotaka, you always said that you were from Akavir, because of your name." "No, I was never in Akavir, nor was that my real name. You see, I have watched you since you were but a spark in your mother's eye, I was with you when you slew that Vampire, I was with you when you slew your brothers."_

 _Nevas was confused," I was an only child, Mother didn't have any other children." "Yes, your mother was only blessed with you, but I have other children, you slew a great many of them, they had all betrayed me by following that bastard of an Eldest son."" Who are you talking about?" "Alduin of course. You see, the name you know me by, is in fact, my real name backwards." It took Nevas a minute, he then realized," You, You are Akatosh, and that means..." "Yes, all those dragons you killed were your half-brothers, and Miraak was more or less a brother, though he did get his Dragon blood from that damn Hermea Mora."_

 _"Why have you brought me here father. Is Mother here?" "No, the woman that you call mother was only a vessel for you, your real mother was Kynareth." "Why am I here then." " The Others are forcing the Wildlings south. There are a great many Wargs in this Mance's army, you cannot hope to defeat humans and animals," ", I have Miraak, he is on our side now, and the dragons." Yes but that will not be enough. I give you the 'Gift' as it is known amongst the wildlings, you can now defeat all of the armies beyond the Wall, I will also give you some animals, and, I have placed a dragon body up there, it is as armoured as Alduin, and thrice as big. I will also give you the power of Lycanthropy, use it wisely my son. I will see you soon, I will always be in here, Akatosh pointed at Nevas' head._

Nevas saw light, he was in a stretcher, there was a castle in front, it had huge gaudy towers, shaped like dragons. It was Dragonstone, stronghold of Stannis Baratheon, the second born of the late Lord Steffon Baratheon, the true king of Westeros.

 _ **A Song Of Ice and Fire: A Clash of Kings**_

 _ **A Song of Dovah and Daedra. Part II.**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Morning Star**_

 _ **Dragonstone**_

 _ **Nevas**_

The statues of the Seven were burning, the smell of burning paint wafted up to the dragonborn. He was bed bound for a week, he had caught a fever in his unconsious coma and it was not letting up. Sorine tried to find some Cure Diseases potions, but they were in the hold when one of the Imp's trebuchets hit the hull of the Skyhammer with Wildfire. The hull was burned open and the boxes of potions fell into the sea.

 _One week later._

Nevas studied the Skyhammer, the hull was peppered with scorpion bolts and arrows. The ship had landed on a house that belonged to a lord, down near the town. The lord was furious and killed one of the Tamriellic soldiers, a Phamar Khajiit from Elsewyr. Stannis gave the Mane leave to kill the lord there and then. Which the mane did happily. The screams of the man echoed through the castle, it kept everyone awake, and worsened Nevas's condition.

Now the Dragonborn was skinny and tired easily, but was at least ten times stronger than an ordinary man in the same state. The Maester Cressen was baffled. The Red Lady Melissandre was never far from the Dragonborn, she had taken to following him and seeing him in her fires. Stannis had then kept her near the Great Hall after she tried to break into the Dovahkiin's room.

Melisandre was a weird bitch, she stared at Nevas pretty much all of the time they were near each other. Nevas was very uncomfortable. The King summoned Nevas to his chambers, the king could not have picked a worse time, Nevas had just received a vision from Akatosh, from which he recieved new powers to help destroy their enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

_**3rd Morning Star 4E 218**_

 _ **Dragonstone**_

 _ **Nevas**_

Nevas woke with a start. He had just received a vision from Akatosh, it was weird, Nevas now had the ability to take control of animals and lycanthropy. Still beats a bollocking from a God any time.

Stannis summoned the High King Nevas to the hall. Nevas had saved Maester Cressen the night before and had sworn to keep the Red Woman Melissandre from destroying the king. Now the King wanted Nevas to reach Rob Stark's camp and convince him, more like threaten him to join Stannis' side in the war.

"Well your Grace, you must decide whether or not to join our side in this war, by doing so you will guarantee the safety of your people."

"And if I don't?" Stannis grinned slightly, a rare show of emotion from this mopey bastard," Then you will be executed and your people killed." This was not the way that was expected.

"And what of Lord Eddard?"

"Well he is your problem, if he stays here and the boy Rob Stark will either kill him by not cooperating, or save him by joining the righeous side."

"Your Grace we have seen what the boy can do, so maybe let him take the North, and then you won't have to worry about him."

"I could have you executed for saying that."

"and I could burn you to ashes right now for threatening me."

After the confrontation, Nevas received word of his two adopted children, Blaise and Runa arriving at the docks. Nevas walked out to the courtyard and pointed to the docks, Malmalaax flew by very low allowing Nevas to grab on, the dragon flew down to the village and let the High King off.

Nevas was greeted by the two, and a Sabre Cat the size of a shire horse."How are you guys? Did you survive Akavir?" "Well no of course we didn't." Nevas embraced the two. He then noticed a mass of sails on the horizon just off the head. "Who are they?" "Those are the Ka'po Tun they have come to help you father, in hopes that we might find a home here." "Well we will gladly help them." At this point Lord Eddard limped up to Nevas," My Lord, I would speak with you." "of course Ned what is it?" "Alone if you please Ser."

Ned looked tired, as one would expect from a man who was imprisoned in pitch black for a week. "I have a feeling that as you do not seem to be going home, ever really, that no one will give you the land to house all your vast multitudes, Rob will give you the south, if you try to take it by storm, do not believe Stannis, for he has gone too far into the shadow of that cursed Red Woman. So I bid you stay with us, till the North is free, then we shall help you claim a homeland." "You make a convincing argument Ned, so I will certainly consider this, thank you my friend".

Nevas rubbed the Sabre-cat behind the ears as it munched on a giant bird's leg, Ned boarded Malmalaax with Farkas, Aela and Vilkas, they were going to help Miraak in the Dothraki Sea, the dragon priest had confirmed the rumours of the Dothraki warlord's death and the hatching of three dragon eggs. Meanwhile Ned was going to Braavos and then on to the Tamriellic settlements along the Essosian coast, those people would have to be drafted to fill the requirement of the Tamriellic Army and be prepared to invade if necessary. The giant dragon took off and flew East.

 _ **4th Morning Star**_

 _ **Vaes Torollo**_

 _ **Miraak**_

The Khaleesi had given the dragons much of her time in the city that had been Windhelm, the Altmer really did not understand what they were dealing with. The city had been aged rapidly then ripped from its previous location to be cast through space to land in the Gods forsaken Red Wastes. The city was full of bones, hence the name Vaes Torollo, the City of Bones. The armour on the elves had been scavenged and now there were barbarians fully equipped in Elven armour, weapons and maybe even magic.

The Khaleesi trusted Miraak with her life, Miraak had saved her twice from would-be-assassins. He was also the only other person, apart from Daenerys, who the dragons seemed to like. The knight Ser Jorah Mormont seemed interested in them to say the least. Miraak packed up his things for the long journey to Qarth. He mounted his horse and then joined the main column. He rode up next to Daenerys and maintained a steady pace. "Good morning Khaleesi, and how are you this fine morning?" "Very well Ser Miraak, and you?"

"I am very good, and might I ask, where do you plan to camp this evening?"

"We shall see."

"Very good."

"Indeed."

Ser Jorah arrived on his horse, he did not like Miraak, who he was convinced was working for the Baratheons. This was very untrue as Ser Jorah was the spy for that camp in Westeros. Still they had to bear the company of each other while in the presence of the Khaleesi. Farkas, Aela and Vilkas pursued Miraak while he was in the caravan. Miraak fell back to speak with them. "Watch that one," he said, pointing at Ser Jorah," he is bad news." Farkas grinned,"No problem, and if you wish him to disappear, you know who to ask." "We mustn't do anything drastic Farkas, now I want you to go ahead to Qarth with Vilkas, Aela will stay here and guard my tent, now off with you." Vilkas saluted to Miraak," as you wish milord."

Aela was honing her dagger, the Dragonborn had given it to her when they had briefly went on a quest back in Skyrim, Vaes Torollo only cemented the fact that they would never see sweet mother Kyne's blessed mountains and lush tundras again, and that was what made her really angry at the Thalmor. If she could not get at them, why then she would club any Imperials that came her way."Aela, will you go and find someone to help, it will do you some good." "As you wish Lord Miraak."

Miraak slept well that night, he dreamt of nothing, and therefore was not troubled by the things he had learned in Hermaeus Mora's realm Apocrapha, there were the most disgusting things in the books there, and Miraak had seen his fair share of Lusty Argonian Maid books floating around in the hands of one too many seekers. The author was a very very disgusting man.

Miraak woke up and was immediately brought back to the surroundings, it would take a very long time to travel the whole way to Qarth, the searing heat of the desert and the relative hostility of the people were not helping Miraak. He then proceeded to roll up his bed roll and mounted his horse. Miraak was old, but his body was relatively young, he could get up on the horse easily for a two thousand year old dragon priest.

 _ **5th Morning Star**_

 _ **The Kateriah**_

 _ **Nevas**_

The Sun rose high over the Main mast. Nevas covered his eyes and went back inside. Odahviing had said, it seemed like an eternity ago, that the Daedric Princes were meddling in the frozen wastelands of the far North. It seemed that another of the members of Nevas' family tree was destined to do battle with the Daedra and their Champions. Nevas was a direct descendant of Pelinal Whitestrake, a nearly indestructible individual with seemingly god-like combat abilities, he was the one who defeated Umariel the first time then the family went Eternal Champion, the Underking, yes Nevas was actually related to the Underking very distantly, then the Nerevarine then of course The Champion of Cyrodiil and the Daedric Prince Sheogorath.

Nevas noticed a strange double-bladed sword, The Nerevarine sat next to the desk in the Emperor's old quarters, he was polishing his halberd, it was made of ebony, the ring that Nerevar once wore now adorned The Nerevarine's index finger."I managed to bargain with Sheogorath, he will give you this sword,"Dawnfang, and its counterpart, Duskfang." "I have a Dawnfang already," Nevas replied. The Nerevarine smiled," I know High King, but this one will be a nice adornment to your hip." Masser, and only Masser, was visible in a different colour on this side of the planet, it seemed like nothing was the same as back in Tamriel.

There was a shout from out side, there were sails off the Starboard bow, the ships were making headway towards the Kateriah. "Battle stations now!." The men and women of the very far east scurried around the decks. The ships came along side of the Kateriah. The captains boarded the Skyrimian flagship.

The Nerevarine stood next to Nevas. The High King asked the captains," why do you board my ship?" The captain grinned evilly," why to kill you Your Grace, now step aside and accept your fate, and we shall spare your crew." Nevas then retorted," Why you Westrosi, always assuming that you are the ultimate truth." The captain drew his longsword, Nevas drew his, Dawnfang trembled in his hand.

The captain swung first, Nevas ducked and drove Dawnfang through the man's abdomen, the man promptly burst into flames. The Nerevarine charged through the ranks of the enemy sailors, decapitating them and disembowelling them. Nevas swung Dawnfang wildly killing all that crossed him. He came across another captain, he swung down, cutting off the man's arm and then thrust upwards splitting the man in two vertically.

The crew surrendered, Nevas spotted the other ship trying to sail away, the Nerevarine tossed Nevas a dagger. He kissed the spotless blade and threw it at the departing ship's rigging, slicing the ropes causing the sail to collapse onto the deck. It was a short skirmish until the crew surrendered. Nevas sent the ships to the Tamriellic settlements. They would need every ship available. The Nerevarine did not agree with piracy, but if it got the people of Morrowind a home, then he would do it.

 _ **10 years ago...**_

 _ **Nevas Water-Walker**_

 _ **Blackrose, Argonia (Black Marsh)**_

Nevas the 17 year old orphan sat down in his room in the inn. He was alone for a week now, when his mother was murdered by Imperial deserters, they burned his village, near the coast. His father was an adventurer and had died in the jungles of Elswyer years back.

In her death throes, Nevas' mother had told him, never to use his real second name, it was synonymous with an evil enchanter dragon priest, though the family had an in-built ability for enchanting. He had taken the family ring, bow and great-sword. Since then Nevas Azhidal became Nevas Water-Walker, he ran to Blackrose and spent the week there, the family was not poor by any means.

 _ **A year later...**_

Leyawiin was nice, Nevas had joined the Fighters Guild and had earned a lot of money, enough to buy a house in Cheydinhal, he had received a note from Skyrim, it needed urgent attention, Nevas left the Inn at 3 a.m, he chartered a boat to the Imperial City.

Nevas entered the Green Emperor Way, he had to see a few things in the city before heading to Skyrim. Then he saw a high class elderly man walking into the Talos Plaza District, Nevas followed the man, who lead him to another man. There was no doubt about it, they were the deserters. Nevas followed them into a cheese factory, the building used to be Springheeled Jak's house. In there Nevas confronted his mother's murderers.

"So didn't think you'd see me again did you?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are."

"Figures, you're type of people never realise."

The old men flexed their sword arms. "You must be from that Argonian village, I knew we missed one, those worthless souls were very easy to kill, we left our guard down," "looks like we have a chance to finish what we started." Nevas launched at them he cut off the left man's fingers and tossed him into a vat. The other was ready, Nevas drove his dagger into the man's thigh and into the vat he went. Nevas smiled at the men and closed the lid. After the pounding had stopped, the door broke down.

Nevas ran the whole way to the border. He sneaked past the border post, and then laid eyes upon his ancestral homeland. It was quite a sight, the huge mountains, the forests of pine. He continued down the road to the small settlement, there he met the Stormcloaks, Ulfric was with them, though he would not speak to this lowly fighter, when Nevas heard their ideals, he absolutely disagreed with them, they were outright racist. But the Empire was dying, and Skyrim wanted out, growing up in Black Marsh, Nevas had known independence, and the way the Thalmor were treating the locals was appalling, so yes he would join them. Then the Imperials fell upon them

 _ **5th Morning Star**_

 _ **Command Tent**_

 _ **The Nerevarine**_

The Nerevarine was very sceptical of these 'Atmoran' soldiers, he had travelled to the Northern continent with Vivec, the entire continent was a desolate inhospitable wasteland."High King, do you trust these Atmorans? I mean the entire continent is empty." Nevas looked very angry at this," Yes I do, now if you'll excuse me, we have a Lannister Knight to... examine." The Nerevarine followed Nevas to a captured knight, "Where is Jaime?" Nevas pressured,"I want to know." The knight smiled,"you foreigners know nothing, a Westerner never gives up his lord." Nevas smiled," Well we'll just have a bit of a heated argument on that shall we?" His hand ignited, and pressed the flames against the knights face, the man screamed," Tell me where Tywin is!" "Never! Seven help me!" The Nerevarine was shocked," Nevas no!" But it was too late, Dawnfang had already claimed another life," Break camp! We ride for the Whispering Woods." "You knew where they were that whole time." Nevas grinned," of course I did, I wanted to let these Westerosi know, we Tamrielic peoples are not a push over, now, get your horse." Nevas mounted Shadowmere, a soldier approached him," Sir what do we do with this farm?" Nevas glanced round," Burn it!" The farm ignited like a funeral pyre, disintegrating those inside.

"High King, remember why we're here. To protect the world from the Others, not to involve ourselves in these wars." Nevas grimaced," I know, but we need a homeland, that is what I have been charged with, and who ever stands against us, will die in the flames of Tamriel." The Nerevarine looked through the visor of Nevas' black armour, and instead of the blue/ green as usual was a red glint, like that of Alduin, The Nerevarine felt a sense of foreboding, to help his descendant, he would have to break him." How long till we get to the Northerner's camp?" " Three days, now ride, I want to see the look on Jaime's face when we destroy them."

The journey west consisted of pillaging, hunting and galloping over crops. Then finally precisely three days later, the entire army was perched, unnoticed above the Lannister camp, with the Northerners army on the left. The Nerevarine fastened the net around some pots of Tamrielic oil, then gave the handle to Odahviing. Nevas spoke to the dragon," We're going to drop these in exactly four minutes. Brynjolf set the hour-glass. Now Archers, positions." The Nerevarine drew his Daedric Dai-katana, and sat calmly on a rock. He heard the scream of the soldiers below as the arrows of the archer's behind him found their marks. He stood up and jumped over the stump next to him. "Lets go kill some innocent people, yay, I remember why I retired." Nevas shouted orders from above, then the pots dropped. Nevas dropped onto the field, and plunged Dawnfang into the oil soaked soil. The inferno cooked all of the cavalry, the Nerevarine slashed through waves of infantry two witness Nevas blowing people apart, and resurrecting the dead to fight for him. Necromancy. This was a step to darkness, like so many others the Nerevarine had seen before.

Nevas slaughtered the opposition, driving through the enemies, and 'helping' the Starks. He stopped when Jaime surrendered. Nevas held up a clenched fist, his army stopped, and reformed their lines. The armies seemed not to notice some of the corpses dissolve into dust. He turned to face Robb," well done, now here's your trophy." Nevas kicked Jaime in the back. "Now I'm off to go 'help' Stannis, now, I see how we can get my people a homeland, we take the south?" Robb stood to full height," Yes, well we'll have to live through this war first." The Nerevarine sheathed his katana," Well I shall be in the command tent. May I speak to you Nevas?" They sat around the map of Westeros. "I have been speaking with some locals and they all agree that the Lannisters won't go down easily." Nevas drew his dagger," and neither will we, my friend, we will burn them out of their big rock, then we take the Empire out of their protection, and annihilate them all."

The Nerevarine spoke to Robb," Nevas is extremely unstable, his active questing and fighting is taking a massive toll on his mind, I think that no one will be able to control him." He stopped to let it sink in. Robb then went at him saying that he, as a 'low-born' he had no authority to question the sanity of his lord and king. The Nerevarine rode angrily through the forest. He came upon Odahviing in a small clearing. "Can you take me to Qaarth, I need to speak with Miraak."

 _ **20th Morning Star**_

 _ **Qaarth**_

 _ **Daenerys**_

Dany spent the days in Qaarth planning her next move. She did not trust Xaro, not one bit. Ser Jorah and Miraak kept a close eye on him, Miraak less so as he hated the city. Dany liked the mystery of Miraak and the loyalty of Jorah. These were her main supports in this area of the world. "Khaleesi, you must go East to go West." Dany turned to see Ser Jorah, he was quoting someone else. "Greetings Ser Jorah, and have you had any progress with finding a ship?" Jorah looked at his feet, no, and now Xaro has called a meeting of the thirteen. Dany followed her guard back to the merchant's house. Before she entered, she noticed Miraak and some stranger conversing and walking towards them.

"Good morning Khaleesi, may I present to you the Nerevarine. He has travelled far from the camp of the High King to bring you this letter." Dany was handed a scroll. "I can't read this language."

Miraak translated," Greetings from the High King of Skyrim, I offer you my allegiance, in secrecy, to throw the yoke of oppression off of the smallfolk of Westeros. There is one condition, that you give my people, and all the peoples of Tamriel a homeland. Thank you, send me a letter, and I will meet you if I can." Dany pondered this all the way back to Xaro's house.

She started the meeting by asking where her dragons were, Pyat Pree, a warlock stated that they should be returned to her. The thing that happened next was absolutely terrifying, all of the servants stepped forwards and proceeded to kill the council. All the servants were likenesses of Pyat Pree. Miraak's friend was face down on the table.

Dany was bundled out of the room as Ser Jorah cut down one of the likenesses, who dissolved into a pile of clothes." Magic." Miraak threw his sword through the face of one of the Pyat Pree's likenesses. Dany held her breath when another told her to go to the House of the Undying, the Nerevarine tapped the likeness on the shoulder," you call that magic? This is magic." The likeness chuckled, the Nerevarine's hand projected flames into the robes.

"I think you should go Khaleesi, for your dragon's sake." She knew better than to contradict this magic wielder.

 ** _23rd Morning Star_**

 ** _Command Tent_**

 ** _Nevas_**

Nevas needed to sort out the Tamriellic army, not that it was too small, the fact that it was too big was the problem. If he chose to land them in the north, it would be a long time before they got to Nevas. If he went to an allied lord's place, the whole landing would take up to a month, given the fact that all of the lords here on Robb's side were lords of tiny holdings. Now he had to find a way to get some major player on his side. Dorne, they had an heiress about Blaise's age. Prince Doran had already accepted the match and was getting the ceremony ready. Nevas summoned Blaise.

" Blaise kneel down for me." Blaise did so.

"Now do you accept the name of Water-Walker and accept this invitation to the family." Blaise looked very confused.

"Um, yes I do."

Nevas welcomed his new official son into the family he had been in for most of his life. Then did the same for Runa. "Blaise, I have arranged a marriage for you." Blaise nearly exploded," This is for the good of all our people."

"So who is she?"

"She is Arianne Martell, you marry in three days." Blaise left angrily as Nevas prepared for the journey.

It was not his best plan, but one that had to be done.

Nevas landed on Wuldneldiir out of sight of Sunspear. Blaise and his small entourage followed. They met a man named Areo Hotah at the gates, who lead them to the palace. The next week was spent politically productive. Nevas got an arrangement for the landing of his armies, if he should need them. There was another reason behind the marrying off of his children, it was to ensure loyalty to him, and bring the houses under the umbrella of Nevas' dominion. "Thank you Prince Doran, and we will also help you should you need it."

The service was to be held as soon as possible, with Nevas staying in Sunspear for the foreseeable future, he took time to see the sites of the city. Having insisted he would not need any guards. This was a perfect set up as he would need this privacy to act in secrecy. He waited for three days, with a week to go to the ceremony. Then the letter he had been waiting for arrived.

"High King! I have this letter for you, from Robb Stark."

"Thank you, here's some coin, go get some food or something."

The courier disappeared into the mass of people gathering near a vendor's stall. Nevas opened the letter. "Perfect."

 _ **24th Morning Star**_

 ** _Lannister Encampment, Harrenhal_**

 ** _The Hell Hound._**

He hid in the bushes, a short distance from Harrenhal's walls. He tied up his horse he had procured from the Tamriellic camp. He hoped that no sentries picked up on it's peculiarity. The man slide through the leaves, making only the slightest sounds. He felt a tug on his shoulder, his heart nearly stopped. He turned to see it was just his cloak that had been snagged on a branch. As he turned to free himself he heard what he feared would happen.

"Hey Hond, wasn't there only five horses when we came round last time?"

Hond came around to see what his comrade was talking about. "Yeah, definitely five, why has one gone missing?"

"No there's a sixth."

"Probably just an outrider's horse."

The man sighed in relief, but then." Holy Crone, it has red eyes!"

The man heard the sound of a lantern being dropped and swords being drawn. These sentries were now a threat to his stealth. "Its an omen!" Hond exclaimed," Death, I see it now, death awaits us all!" The last thing the sentry heard shook him to the core,"You're fucking right it means death," Hond looked down to see two blades sticking from his abdomen, he was about to scream, the assailant quickly snapped his neck and threw the large, double bladed sword at the other sentry. The man cursed himself, now he had to hide the bodies. He picked up the lifeless corpse of Hond and threw him into the bush. He then grabbed hold of his sword in the other's back.

"Hey who's that?" A voice called out from the darkness.

The man froze where he stood. Three other sentries came into the light, staring straight at the man holding their dead comrade. Instantly their swords were out.

"oh shit." The man cursed to himself. The Hue and Cry was out, now, if he wanted to live, he would have to fight the whole camp. "Talos guard me." The double blade was out, the man slashed straight across the enemy's chest, he collapsed in a fit of convulsions brought on but the freezing cold he felt within him.

"You next," the man said slyly, as he raked his sword across the next man's neck. He then rapidly swirled round to catch the remaining sentry's swing, then he caught the quick lunge with the gutter between the two blades of his sword. He twisted and watched as the dumbfounded sentry was deprived of his sword. Without a moment to spare, the assassin ran this man through like a pig.

Sheathing his sword, the man cleaned his hood and face mask. He was now prepared for the climb into the gatehouse. He raced up the side of the house, finding secure handholds between every aged block. Quietly he took his place nest to the window, and took a brief moment to watch for any more guards. Thankfully they had all gone to see the spectacle he had put on below. He was growing over-confident, and it showed drastically, a guard shoved his bald, weathered head out of the window directly next to the man. The guard saw him and was about to cry. Quick as a snake, the man dragged the guard out and threw him to the ground below, hearing a scream as the guard fell. The man entered the gatehouse and ran straight onto a wall where he drew a small elven dagger. He threw it at an answering guard who was caught in the neck. Before this guard could his the ground the man swirled round him, retrieving his knife as he went while readying the next that met its target seconds later in the chest of another guard.

The man dropped down into the mass of tents and surprisingly met no resistance. Until he came to a clearing he was sure he had his objective in the bag. He was suddenly illuminated by thirty or more torches surrounding him.

"This is really not my night." He thought to himself as he responded to the drawn swords with two Akaviri katanas. He sheathed one and summoned a Dremora Lord to help him fight. Then using the same hand , summoned a Storm thrall. The surrounding enemies were awestruck, so when he unleashed his Ice Spike spell, they were totally caught off guard. He caught a captain right in the gut. Which knocked him over onto his second in command.

"I SMELL WEAKNESS!" Cried the Dremora lord as his greatsword beheaded the first of many enemies. The man flew at the Lannister host, he dove under a wild, miscalculated swing at his sternum. He sprang upwards burying his sword in the soldier's heart. He used his immense strength to swing the body round, dislodging it from his sword and allowing him to nearly cleave the next soldier in half. He threw his sword at the next enemy and grabbed another by the next, using him as a pivot for him to kick another in the face, while snapping the latter's neck. Using this momentum generated but the swing, he crashed onto the man with the sword in his chest and retrieved his katana.

The man looked around to see the Dremora and the Thrall both vanquished, but having done significant damage. The man sheathed his sword and used this spare time to cast the Fire Storm spell. There was a massive explosion, burning bodies were flung away into tents which were set alight. Soldiers screamed as they were blinded by the flames and burned by the immense heat. But this little show of magical prowess did little to stem the flow of soldiers encroaching on his position. He felt a tingling in his body, he glanced upwards and smiled menacingly.

The man's body convulsed as his bones broke apart and reformed, his vision clouded red and his nose was filled with scents he had not noticed before. The solider looked bewildered. "Is he getting sick or something?" a soldier asked. But as they looked back upon the man, there was no man, or what was there, was no man at all. The beast raised its lupine head and howled a blood curdling howl. Two more red apparitions appeared out of nowhere and started savaging the army. The original beast hunkered down and leaped onto the nearest soldier's body, using its razor sharp claws to puncture his rib cage. The host recoiled in terror as this new beast then started to devour their comrade in front of them.

Blood flew as bones snapped and heads rolled. The hapless army retreated from this new terror. This had not been going unnoticed by the Lord in the castle. Tywin had come to the window to witness the slaughter of his men at the hands, or rather paws of this beast. "Send out some knights at once." He ordered, still calm.

"Yes my lord," came the reply as the order was sent down. A trio of the finest knights from the Westerlands ventured through the chaos and piles of dismembered bodies. "Beast!" The leader called. "Stop in the name of King Joffrey." The beast lifted its blood soaked and scarred head from the remains of an archer. The knight was surprised that this beast actually had an ounce of humanity at all.

"Now by order of Lord Tywin, the King's Hand, surrender yourself to his custody and await trial for your actions."

The knight turned to his fellows," You see, even beasts recognise nobility."

The beast roared and charged, the trio dissolved trying to keep command of their terrified steeds. Almost as soon as thefight began, the fist knight fell, His horse's belly had been ripped out from under it and used as a missile against the next assailant. The first knight was lifted high into the air and flung straight into the Lord's bedchamber's window. Leaving a large trail of blood across the floor.

Tywin walked to the window to see how it was this knight was killed so fast. He was still calm, but clearly shaken. What sort of Demon had this strength. He watched as the next knight's steed was savagely bitten by the large jaws of the beast beside it. The horse collapsed and left the knight open to attack. Which came almost as quickly, this beast curled his long fingers into a fist and punched the knight into a tent, the tent collapsed and smothered the helpless knight.

"Beast!" Came the call from the leader." You still have a chance to avoid your death by my lance. Surrender to the might of King Joffrey and Lord Tywin."

The beast spoke in a gutteral tone, his words hardly recognisable. "No."

The knight watched in awe was he was ripped from his horse. Tywin also watched in horror as the head of this knight was shoved into the beast's jaws and eaten. The beast then left the castle as quickly as it had appeared. "The men are calling it the 'Hell Hound', milord." Tywin turned to the small boy with a tray of drinks. "I believe them," was his reply.

 ** _2nd Sun's Dawn_**

 _ **Sunspear**_

 _ **Nevas**_

Nevas had returned from an urgent errand for Robb's army. He noticed that Blaise and Arianne had seemed to grow closer, for people who met two weeks prior, things had been going well for them. Nevas had seen them walking around the Sandship together and talking. It reminded Nevas of when in Solitude he would do a few quests for the Steward Falk Firebeard then after the court had adjourned at around eight.

Nevas used to then steal Elisif away and bring here to the Inn in Morthal. It became a lot easier when he learned the bend will shout and got dragons to fly them to Morthal. There they would talk till the early hours of the next day. On the weekends he even persuaded her to visit the Imperial city in which they stayed in a hotel. They then consummated their love and the next month he had proposed their marriage with the traditional Amulet of Mara.

It was good to see Nevas hadn't chosen the wrong suitor for Blaise. But there were still other matters to attend to. He had sent a letter to Lord Eddard to propose another match and was planning to make another proposal to Prince Doran to match his son to Nevas' daughter Freya. It killed him, on the inside it was like sending them to the slaughterhouse.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

It was a Stark Scout.

"Ah, well, what news from the front?"

"Well sir, I have some news, and... well its not exactly good."

"Right, well get to the point man."

"Your Grace, its about High Queen Elisif..."

He didn't need to say anymore. He fell onto the chair. Nevas' head fell.

"When?"

"About seven days ago sire..."

"Do you know who..."

"Yes sir, The Mountain, he ran her through and beheaded her on the field."

"Thats enough soldier, here take this sword, you've done me a great service, I won't forget it."

The soldier left with Darklight, Nevas' longsword. Now he had to think of how he was going to tell the rest of his family, Torygg no doubt already knew, Valencia was a hostage in King's Landing and Gods know where Freya was.

 _I hear the hunger for revenge in your thoughts._

It was the voice again, last time he listened to it, he burned a man's face off. He had to deal with it, his Draconic nature was part of who he was, of what he was. Now, it was tempting him.

 _I can help you get the revenge you seek. Three steps, and you get to kill the Mountain. Yes he's a strong mortal, but you, YOU are Dovah, you were born to rule, to make these mortals quake at the sound of your voice. You are the heir of Alduin, you must live up to that name. First, you must forge a sword, one that makes the victim travel to a world of pain Mundus has ever seen._

Nevas made up his mind and stormed out of the room. The forge called to him.

 _ **22th Sun's Dawn**_

 _ **Sunspear**_

 _ **Blaise**_

Blaise waited near the door to the sept. He had apprehensions about the religion, before being adopted by Nevas, his family had been quite religious. Now his adopted father was late, Nevas had taken Elisif's death very hard. Though, that surely could not be the sole reason that Nevas had gone from his normal self to... something entirely different. Blaise had heard him speaking in dovahzul to himself sometimes, when the dragonborn thought he was alone.

Nevas had also made a new banner for the Water-Walkers, in accordance with Westrosi customs. It was the Imperial Dragon in silver, on black with a Solsthiem Dragon Priest's mask on the torso of the dragon, in red, with the words: Dovah Rii Unslaad. He had also commisioned a cloak bearing the his father was late, and he was one of the only Tamriellic person there. With the ceremony about to start, all he needed was to look bad in front of Arianne.

The young warrior had really tried to get to know her in the past three weeks. From what he had seen of her reactions, she liked him, and her ways had endeared him too, though he still resented the fact that his own father had sold him, and even if he did know her before, she would not be his first choice.

Blaise looked up at his father. "Heres the cloak, now, we have five minutes, so lets go." Blaise rose and jogged after his father.

"Where were you?"

"I was at the forge."

"No you weren't I went there earlier."

"Then I was with Malmalaax making a new sword."

They arrived at the doors and Blaise arrived at the front next to the septon. "Good luck."  
Nevas clapped him on the back and smiled to Blaise, there was a definite sadness in his eyes.

Blaise whipped through the ceremony and before he knew it, they were at a feast. The prince sat in his wheelchair next to his daughter, while Nevas sat next to Blaise. Blaise then noticed his father conversing with Oberyn. The sight of these two talking was a bit strange,

* * *

 **Now we see how Nevas is gradually going crazy, will someone bring him back before he goes the way of Mad King Aerys II?**

 **Nevas has not lost his sense of politics and soon we shall see them dive into the medieval practice of arranged marriages.**

 **Guest: Yes I realise that all of those characters will do crazy things for power, but who said that the Tamrielic characters won't do the same?**

 **And yes I am following the books.**


End file.
